All I Want For Christmas
by swagUPwindowsDOWN
Summary: He was taken from them, no trace, no clue as to where he was. Birthdays and Christmases would never be the same again. But then a miracle happens. Can they make him see that all they want is him and that he'll never have to hurt again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I can't believe how long it has been since I posted anything on here, but life gets in the way, especially exams, and writer's block is such a pain. Something I really needed when I just wanted to write the next chapter of The Improbable Hope.**

 **Anyway, BTR Plot Adoption Forum is doing a Christmas challenge which is just to create a Christmas story to get everyone writing again. I definitely wanted to join in, so here is mine! Sorry this one's a bit short, but there'll be more to come soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _25_ _th_ _December 2005_

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa's been! Santa's been!"

"I can see that, honey," an auburn-haired woman smiled as she slowly descended the stairs after her racing 3-year-old. A strong pair of arms supported her down the stairs as she held tightly to her large baby bump. It wasn't long until she or he was due and everyone was very excited. She heard her husband chuckle from behind at the hyper boy's antics. He was currently trying to stand up on his tiptoes and crane his neck to see in the Christmas stockings hanging from the fireplace.

"The presents aren't going anywhere, buddy," the blonde man exclaimed as he made sure his wife was comfortably situated on the couch, "how many more years of 4am Christmas' do we have to take?" he added as an aside to his wife, who merely tapped him lightly on the nose with a wink.

"Stop acting like you don't enjoy it," she replied as he leaned in closer to her, "merry Christmas, Will."

"Hmmm, merry Christmas," he said, kissing her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy!" a sudden shriek in Will's ear caused him to cringe slightly and rub the appendage. He really had to teach the 3-year-old about special awareness and keeping to quiet voices at 4am in the morning. He corrected himself. No, the first thing he needed to teach him was to not wake up before dawn like a spring chicken. That was number one on the list. He stood up and snagged the little tyke beside him, tickling under his armpits.

"Are you feeling left out, huh? I guess that means it's time for the tickle monster to come out!"

"Nooo!" his son yelled "n-not the tickle m-monster!" he erupted into bubbles of laughter as the tickles kept on coming "noooooo..."

"No, not just the tickle monster, but the Christmas tickle monster! He's even more ferocious!" he laughed himself as his son squirmed around, squealing with laughter.

"Alright," Jennifer Knight interrupted with a smile on her face, "how about we get to some of these presents? Granny and Grandpa will be here soon and we don't want to keep them waiting out on the doorstep in this weather," she gestured out of the window to the snowy ground, the morning still darkened without a winter sun in the sky as of yet.

"Wait!" the little boy shouted, wide-eyed and arms out beside him.

"Yes, Kendall?" William Knight asked, wondering whatever could be wrong now.

"We haven't said merry Christmas to baby! We can't not say merry Christmas to baby 'cause baby is in our family too!"

"Ah yes," William replied with a chuckle, "come on then, but careful, remember, Kendall?" he picked his son up and sat him down on his own lap as he himself sat next to his wife.

"Yes! I am very good at 'membering stuff!" Kendall giggled, clapping his little hands. He gently placed a hand on his mother's round tummy, moving it around until he felt a small kick. "Hi, baby," he whispered, "you don't know this but its Christmas, so merry Christmas!"

Jennifer shifted a little as the baby gave a very powerful kick in response. "Baby definitely says merry Christmas back," she commented as another sharp kick came, "oh definitely."

Will gently patted the baby bump himself. "Ok, buddy, how's about we see what Santa's given you this year?" William asked, not even being halfway through the question before Kendall was off of his lap and sitting beside the fireplace as he eagerly anticipated the stocking.

Both parents laughed and quickly kissed again, before William went over to assist his son with his presents, Jennifer watching fondly as the smiles on both of their faces grew with each new present tugged out of the stocking.

This was going to be a really good Christmas, she could just tell.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _26_ _th_ _December 2005_

Jennifer lay awake that night, unable to get to sleep. The little one in her stomach was refusing to go to tire out and overall she felt rather uncomfortable. Sleep was no problem for her other half who was snoring away after having downed a few pints of beer and a glass of red wine over Christmas dinner. She grumbled slightly as she tried to switch position and that's when she felt it.

"Will," she breathed, sitting up slightly and making sure she was right. She gasped slightly as her suspicions were proved right and this time was much louder in trying to awaken her husband.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Will asked around a yawn, blinking open his eyes to see the face of his wife looming above him in the early morning darkness. He sat up quickly as he noticed the look on her face.

"My waters broke..." she whispered, still not quite believing it herself. "The baby's coming."

"A-are you sure?" he asked, rather dumbfounded, "it's not due for another few weeks..."

"Yep, definitely coming" she replied as she felt the familiar sensation of contractions coming on "we need to wake your parents down the hall so they can look after Kendall and then-" she sucked a breath in as the first contraction made itself known.

"I'm on it, I'm on it," Will replied as she quickly got up and raced down the hall. Within minutes he was back again, pulling on the clothes he had worn the previous day and flinging open the wardrobe to find the hospital bag they had already had packed for weeks now. Jennifer was putting her clothes on also, as quickly as she could, and smiled gratefully as her husband bent down to put her socks and shoes on for her.

"Anyone would think you hadn't done this before," she teased light-heartedly as he pulled her up and quickly escorted her out the door, almost forgetting the bag he had left lying at the end of the bed.

"Shhh, you can tease me later when I'm not feeling like my heart's just jumped out of my throat."

"And who's having this baby, Will?"

Several hours later, a little blonde-haired boy bounced down the hallway of the maternity ward, clutching excitedly to an old man's hand. Will met them at the door of a hospital room and hugged him tightly to his chest. He thanked his mother and father, who went to sit in the waiting room around the corner to give the small family some space.

"Are you ready to meet your new little brother, Kendall?"

"It's a boy? I have a little brother now?" Kendall's eyes lit up at the thought of having a little brother and all of the things he would be able to teach him. He clutched his father's shirt as he was brought into the room. His mother was sitting up in the bed, a small blue bundle held in her arms.

William placed Kendall next to Jennifer, warning him again to be careful. Kendall rolled his little green eyes (something he had seen his cousin, Michael, do to his parents) but carefully leaned over to see the face of his new little brother anyway.

"This is Logan, Kenny. Logan Jacob Knight, your little brother." She gently pulled back the blanket so that Kendall could see the baby. As Kendall leaned over, he looked into the most expressive brown eyes he had ever seen. The baby was quite small, smaller than Kendall thought he would have been, but he had a tuft of dark brown hair that stuck up on top of his head as if he were trying to make up for his height.

As the blanket was pulled away, Logan swung his tiny arm out of the cocoon and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could, which happened to be Kendall's pinky finger, and pulled it in towards him.

"He knows who you are already, buddy," William told his oldest son.

"Hello, Logan, I'm Kendall, you big brother. I'm also your best brother because I'm gonna teach you everything in the whole wide world!"

"That was very sweet, honey," Jennifer praised as she kissed him on the forehead.

Kendall gasped suddenly. "Mommy, Daddy, guess what?"

"What?" they both replied.

"Santa made Logan be born today. He wanted to give us all one last Christmas present!"

The two parents looked at each other and smiled at Kendall's logic. Will sat down on the bed next to his little family and they all snuggled together.

Maybe Kendall was right. Logan hadn't been due for another two weeks, but something made him come today. It wasn't even that far into Boxing Day, so technically it could be classed as some sort of Christmas magic. But whatever it was, it had made this Christmas extra special, the best one they had had for a long time.

"I can't wait to show you everything, Logie," Kendall mumbled as he drifted off into a light dose in his mother's arms.

If only they had realised how little time there would be to show him before he was taken from them, possibly never to be seen again...

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Is it good? What do you guys think is going to happen?**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**

~swagUPwindowsDOWN x


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed, it makes me really happy to see you all liked the start of the story and gives me the motivation to continue.**

 **Hope you like the second chapter**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _29_ _th_ _December 2005_

The front door to the cosy two-story house swung open as Kendall barged through, eagerly anticipating his parents behind him. He was trying to be helpful, taking their coats from them, putting them on the hooks and promptly closing the door once everyone in the small family was finally inside.

"Welcome home, Logie!"

William smiled at his eldest as he brought the child carrier into the living room. Kendall raced passed Jennifer and plopped himself on the floor beside the carrier, gently clutching the sides and peering over at the sleeping face of his baby brother.

The one thing he couldn't understand was just how much Logan slept. It was crazy! He slept more than he was awake and Kendall knew he had been born recently, which must take a lot out of you, but he wanted to play with him.

"Logie...Logie...are you gonna wake up soon? We need to play together and I need to start teaching you stuff."

"Kendall, don't do that," Will admonished as he watched his son subtlely rocking the carrier back and forth in an effort to try and wake the sleeping baby, "he's sleeping, don't wake him up."

"But he sleeps all the time, Daddy! I want to show him how to play on the slide and how to ride on my tricycle and lots of the other cool things that we can do together! If he would wake up, I could teach him!"

"Kendall, baby, do you think Logan would be able to do those kind of things?" Jennifer asked, taking him up onto her lap so that he was facing her.

"Uhuh," he replied, nodding his head so hard that his bangs fell in front of his eyes. He blew out a big breath afterwards, trying to get the strands of hair back in their proper place.

Jennifer chuckled lightly and swept the blonde locks back into their normal place. "Logan is a baby, sweetheart, he's too little to do any of those things right now. Do you really think he could climb up the slide or pedal a tricycle? You only learnt how to do that last year. Babies need lots of sleep, it's how they grow. And Logan needs to be bigger before he can do any of those things."

"But then how do I play with him? If he can't play anything like that, then I can't play with him at all!"

"You play games that a baby can understand. You can play peek-a-boo and tickle him to make him giggle. As he gets older, that's when you can play more big boy games with him. Can you do that?"

Kendall smiled triumphantly. "Of course! I am the bestest big brother ever and I'll play with Logie all the time, but only the games that he can play because he's a baby."

"That's my good boy."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _11_ _th_ _April 2006_

"Hi, Logie!" a newly turned 4-year-old Kendall beamed down at his brother in his crib. The baby looked back up at him with big brown eyes and a big, gummy smile. He kicked his little legs at hearing his brother's voice and gurgled loudly.

"You want to get up, huh? Well I think Mommy and Daddy will be coming in soon and even though I am now a really big boy because I'm four, I'm not tall enough to take you out." As it was, Kendall was on his tiptoes, clutching the bars of the wooden crib just to see in through the side, there would be no way that he could reach in over the top and get Logan out.

Kendall grovelled to himself for a moment as his short stature compared to his parents, but was broken out of it when Logan stuck his hand through, gripped his pyjama shirt and pulled it towards him.

"Logie, I already told you I can't get you out!" Kendall stated matter of factly, but Logan didn't let go and instead used all of his meagre strength to pull himself up so that he was sitting face to face with his big brother. He paused for a second, wobbling, and Kendall was afraid that he might fall down again and hurt himself, but after a minute or two he righted himself.

A big giggly grin met Kendall's own smile as Logan looked to him, as if he were saying 'look at what I just did.'

Will and Jennifer Knight made their way down the hallway, blinking the sleep away from their eyes. Having Logan now meant that Kendall wasn't always coming into their room at goodness-knows-what-time, but instead went in and sat with his little brother until he too woke up. But they couldn't leave the little ones too long, no doubt Kendall would end up actually trying to climb in if they were too long in coming, if finding Kendall piling plushies up beside the crib like a ladder just last week was anything to go by.

However, that morning was different. When they entered the room, they stopped abruptly. Today, Kendall wasn't looking down at his brother lying in the crib. No, he was sitting _beside_ him because Logan was _sitting up_.

"Oh my goodness," Jennifer said under her breath, bringing a hand to her mouth, "Will, get the baby book," she turned to her husband, "get the book! Our baby is sitting up all by himself!"

Will didn't need any more prompting and dashed off back to their own bedroom to find the little red book where they documented every milestone that Logan reached.

"Mommy! Logie did it all himself, he just gripped my shirt and sat up!" Kendall exclaimed excitedly, very proud of his little brother, _his Logie_ , for achieving something that he hadn't been able to do before. Now Kendall would be able to talk to Logan face to face, rather than up above him. He could teach him patty cake!

"I know, and what a clever little boy he is," Jennifer cooed as she walked over to the crib beside Kendall and stroked Logan's cheek, causing the baby to flap his arms and gurgle back at his mother's voice.

"But," she started, "he did it when you were here and you know what that means?"

"What?" the little boy asked curiously.

"He did it because of you, because he knows you're his big brother and he adores you. You're his favourite brother."

"I'm his only brother," Kendall replied confused.

"Yes," she nodded, "but out of any others on this planet, he would pick you any day. I'm so proud of you too, sweetheart."

Kendall beamed, hugging her quickly before his father came back into the room, the desired book in his hands. He passed it to Jennifer, picking Kendall up and whirling him around like an aeroplane.

He really liked being Logan's favourite brother.

Even if he was the only one.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **And that's the end of that one! What did you think? Please follow, favourite and review!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **~swagUPwindowsDOWN x**


End file.
